


devotion

by wintersfade



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Mutual Pining, allura worship, heavy allusions to season 5, lotor caught feelings and hates it, vld season 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 23:11:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13891137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintersfade/pseuds/wintersfade
Summary: She is so unsure of herself-of him- and he does nothing, how can he possibly prove himself worthy in her eyes when he does not see himself as so?





	devotion

**Author's Note:**

> so i entertained the idea of lotura before but after season 5 I am absolutely in love with it. lotor, you’re on thin ice, don’t fuck this up and hurt my girl.

Exploring the castle was a way to pass the time now. When he grew tired of his research or he felt the need to stretch his legs, he would take to the halls. It seemed there was no end to the ship, every corner and hall leading him to a new discovery. The most pleasant had been a solar, unused for years and sparse, but a convenient enough location for quiet. It was on the opposite end of the castle where the paladin’s private quarters lay, an area that was strictly forbidden for him. He found himself in the solar in his moments of downtime, relaxing into the desk and reading. It was his impression that the solar was abandoned, until he found the Princess curled into a couch that had been tucked away into the corner, a datapad in hand, reading. 

“Lotor!” she seemed as surprised as he was to see her and was on her feet immediately. 

The silken blanket she had draped over her shoulders fell away and he became startlingly aware that she was out of armor. Her hair was loose from the traditional bun he had always seen it in. It felt oddly intimate, seeing her like this, the paladin armor gone and replaced with a simple gown. Allura was beautiful, that was incredibly clear but this- he was not prepared for this.

“I’m sorry, Princess, I did not think anyone would be here.” He apologizes immediately, bowing slightly. 

“It’s alright,” she assures him, “I was not aware anyone else used this room.”

“Neither was I.” he agrees. He looks back to her, allowing himself to take the Princess’ appearance in. 

She looked oddly delicate, in her pale blue gown, her bare feet, hair curling freely down her back. The crescents on her cheeks seem brighter in the dimmed lighting, the curve of them drawing attention to her eyes, stunning and looking at him with such open intensity. He suddenly misses his own marks, having never seen them on his own face before. What had she thought of him? 

His hands rise consciously to his own cheek, fingers brushing over where the marks had previously been. 

“Do you miss them?” she asks, tilting her head slightly. 

“I’m not sure. It felt…strange seeing them. I’ve never felt truly Altean until they appeared.” he admits. It was so incredibly easy to be honest with her. It was dangerous, how she pulled emotion from him so simply. 

“I’ve never seen such marks,” she tells him, “they were beautiful.”

And to his utter shock, her hand rises as if to touch him. He goes still, watching her intently. She hesitates, fingers curling, withdrawing. She is so unsure of herself-of him- and he does nothing, how can he possibly prove himself worthy in her eyes when he does not see himself as so? He swallows, thickly, turns his face away from her. He cannot bare looking her in the eye. There is too much honesty in them, so much naked emotion that it pains him. He wonders how someone who had lost so much could still feel as she did. How could she see good in a universe that had destroyed everything she held dear? How could she see good in him?

“Lotor.” Her voice, soft but insistent, holding all the commanding tone of a woman of her rank, breaks his reverie.

It is her touch, achingly gentle against his cheek, that guides him back to her. He feels her skin, the palm of it smooth, soft, curve over his cheek and the breath hitches in his throat. When had someone last touched him so tenderly? He cannot remember an instance. He finds himself leaning into her palm, savoring the feel of her, of her open display of affection for him. His own hand rises, cupping hers and holding it in place. He wanted to memorize this. Wanted to remember everything he had felt in this moment. Looking back into her eyes, startlingly blue and wide, he feels something within him ache. It’s an entirely unpleasant feeling, foreign and shocking when he feels it increase tenfold as the Princess draws closer to him.

Her free hand lifts to his chest, her fingers toy with a stray strand of hair that falls over his shoulder. He can do nothing but watch her, his ill contained astonishment clear on his face. Her palm slides up his chest and her eyes lift. She meets his gaze and again the ache pulls from within him. He wants to say something. He wants her to understand.

“Allura.” His voice comes out rough, barely a whisper.

She smiles, a quick, soft gesture. He captures it in his mind, memorizing the dent in her cheek, how the corners of her eyes crinkle. He raises a hand immediately, his thumb catching the end of the smile, brushing over her lips. It’s odd, this mutual discovery of one another. They were touch starved individuals, both so hungry for affection. Lotor would have thought they were using one another, satisfying a mutual pain- but this was something else entirely. This was something he had never experienced.

He tilts her chin back just a bit, enough for the breath to catch in her throat, her half lidded eyes lift to his.

“May I?” He asks, already so close.

She does not give a verbal response, instead surprising him once more by taking a bold step forward, pressing herself against his front. Her arms curl over his shoulders, holding him close. He responds in kind, anchoring her against him, gloves fingers winding through her hair. Her heavy curls were satin in his hand, the scent of her intoxicating, leaving him desperate for her. She kisses hungrily. They part only for a moment to catch breath and Lotor is immediately want for more. He bows, catching her lips once more. He had never experienced need like this before. It was a hunger he was only too willing to satisfy. And Allura was willing, responding just as eagerly.

They break from one another, dotting feverish kisses until they took steps from one another. Her hands still buried in his hair, she rests her forehead against his, a smile on her swollen, well kissed lips.

“I have never felt anything like this.” he tells her, suddenly needing her to know his heart. 

He had never thought himself capable of this amount of feeling. How could someone who had never known love as a child possibly feel it? But he knew this, whatever he was feeling for her was true. The war could not wait but he decided then that he would do whatever she asked of him. Nothing would stand between them. Her lips curl again and that breathtaking smile finds her lips once more. Did she know her effect on others? He was not the only one taken with her but blessedly she had chosen him to share her affections. 

Her lips part and it seems she is trying to gather words. Her brow furrows and she contemplates him. Lotor was not a weak man, he was accustomed to his strength, the extent of his wit- yet he felt impossibly powerless before her. 

“When this is over and the war ends, I believe there is much for us to discuss.” 

It is not everything he wanted, but it was certainly a beginning. It was hope that she saw a future with him. That she hoped when the war ended, they would be side by side. 

“I would like that.” he captures her hand and his lips press to her knuckles. 

He swallows, throat aching, and hopes that whenever the time does come and the war ends, she would find it in herself to forgive him.

**Author's Note:**

> i love these two but I’m so nervous about trusting lotor, he’s shady af and I have a very bad feeling he’s trying to manipulate them. I do truly believe he feels for allura but he’s not entirely sure what those feelings are or how to deal with them


End file.
